


Dumb dog compilation

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cute, Dogboys & Doggirls, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Master/Pet, Stupidity, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: A bunch of little things i thought of about Clive being Luke's dum doggy
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 4





	Dumb dog compilation

Luke watched Clive press the eject button on his TV, curiously watching the CD player pop out. Clive flinched away from it, poking at it, before aggressively shoving it back in .. he was always doing stuff like this, always touching things he shouldn't be touching. He stood there, just in a hoodie, and some briefs that Luke hadn't cut yet. Clive needed a hole in his clothes for his tail to stick out of, so right now Luke was just looking at his butt, mesmerized at how much he wanted to just … pinch it.

Luke stood there, standing next to the couch as he watched Clive mess with the CD player. He started pulling it, shoving it in and out of the tv before he finally managed to break it. it didn't take that long, he was never gentle with anything he played with.

There was a pause .. his ears went flat and he tried to put it back, but he couldn't, because for one, it was upside down, and two, there was nothing to stick it together. He whined, before dropping it behind the TV, anxiously wringing his hands together like he hoped Nobody would find it. 

"Clive-" Luke said, and Clive turned freezing up as he saw Luke … 

"H-hi-"

"Did you break something?"

"Mm-mm" Clive shook his head no, shuffling away from the TV. Luke sighed, "Clive-" he said, watching his guilt ridden dog walk over to him. "Mm?" He asked, and Luke looked up at him .. he crossed his arms. "Tell the truth- did you break something?"

".. n-no-" 

"Clive-"

"I didn't!"

"Cliveee-"

"I'm sorry!" Clive whined, cracking under pressure. He covered his face, "I didn't mean to! It growled at me!" He said. Luke guessed he was referring to the little mechanical sound the tv made when ejecting a disc. It  _ sort of  _ sounded like growling, probably more so to Clive than anyone else. 

"Sit-" Luke said, watching Clive plop down on the floor. "i tried to put it back but it wouldn't go-" Clive said. Luke just gave him a gentle pat on the head, "it's okay-" he said, and Clive went sort of still, his tail hesitantly twitching. he didn't have any more defenses, he was just quiet, starting to lean into the feeling of Luke scratching his head. 

"You know I have to put you in the greenhouse now, right?" Luke said, and Clive whined, "noo! i'm sorry! I broke it! I don't wanna!" He whined.

"There's lots of snails in there around this time-" Luke said, and Clive really looked like he was gonna cry. He lowered his head to the floor, and Luke looked down at him ..

"Are you hiding?" 

Clive didn't say anything, so Luke sighed, and walked off ..

Clive looked up, seeing that Luke was gone. He attempted to make a run for it, quietly getting up before Luke came running back, tackling him to the ground. Clive squirmed, "I'm not! Going!" He whined, hearing his leash click around his collar. 

Luke moved off of him, standing up before he pulled Clive, dragging him across the floor, squirming. 

"You're- Going!"

"Noooooo! I'm not!" 

Clive was laying limp against the floor as Luke pulled him, refusing to move. Luke only got him about halfway across the floor, before he was just too tired … 

_ Get a dog Luke~ You're responsible enough~ These ones are easy to train~ _

No- they most certainly were not! At least Clive wasn't. Clive started sliding across the floor on his back, moving away from Luke as he clawed at his collar. He tried to get it off, mostly just pulling at it, biting at his leash, shaking his head violently as he tried to break it. 

"Ugh- forget it- here boy-" Luke said, sitting on the floor, patting his lap. Clive looked at him, before sliding over to him. He shoved his face in Luke's lap, nuzzling his stomach, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist. 

Luke was slowly tackled to the ground, "Did you eat anything today?" He asked, laying down as Clive used him as a pillow. 

"A bird-"

Luke … hummed. "You- you ate a bird?" 

"Mmhmm" Clive nodded. 

"How did you catch it?" Luke curiously asked, and Clive's ears twitched a little as he spoke. "it was sitting in the nest- so i grabbed it-" 

"You just- walked up to it- grabbed it- and put it in your mouth?" Luke asked, watching Clive nod his head .. "did it - taste good?" He asked, and Clive shook his head. 

"I spit it out- it tasted like dirt-" 

"How do you know what dirt tasted like?"

"I ate a mud pie- it tasted like the bird- Luke I'm hungry-" Clive said, looking up at Luke, who was trying not to laugh at him. "Why'd you eat a mud pie?" He said, and Clive shrugged, "I was hungry- and i thought it would taste like pie- or chocolate- because it's brown- and .. Luke- i'm hungry!" Clive whined. 

"You can't eat chocolate, remember? You'll die. And don't worry- I'm gonna feed you-" Luke said, getting up. Clive's face ended up on the floor as he lazily laid there, tail happily swishing around as he watched Luke walk into the kitchen. He listened carefully to the sound of the fridge opening up, and the sound of something being pulled out. 

Luke walked back into the living-room, holding a leftover chicken thigh in his hand. 

He stopped in front of Clive, hanging the piece of meat in front of his face. "You want it?" He asked, and Clive just stared. 

Luke lifted it, taking a step back, making Clive follow him. He led Clive outside, all the way to the green room. 

When he got to it, he opened the door, and threw the meat inside, "Go get it!" He said, and Clive ran for it …

Luke shut the door, walking away before he started crying. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke walked Clive down the street, listening to him whine about how mean Luke was, and how unfair, and mean- and stinky! 

Luke listened, but he ignored him at the same time. Occasionally he had to tug at his leash to keep him from getting too far away. Clive went quiet after a while. He was done complaining, now he was just bored. It started to sprinkle a little bit, and Luke looked up at Clive to see him completely mesmerized by the rain … 

He stopped, standing outside of a convenience store. "Stay here- I might be gone for a second, don't roll around in the mud- got it?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded. He didn't know why, but something about that nod just didn't sit right with him.

"... What did I just say?" He asked, just wanting to make sure.

"You said- um .. um-" Clive paused ...

"Don't roll around in the mud-!" 

"I won't roll in the mud! That's gross anyways! I'm not a pig-!" Clive said, but his tail was swaying around, which meant he was definitely going to roll in the mud as soon as Luke wasn't looking. 

"Clive. Do not- go in the mud." Luke said, and Clive huffed, "If you think i'm so stupid then just go!" 

"I didn't say that-" 

"Yea but you're thinking it!" 

" .." Luke huffed, and turned, walking into the store. He tried to quickly grab everything he needed. He carried things in his arms, running around the store, picking everything up before dropping it on the counter. 

Meanwhile, Clive was sitting down in a puddle outside, completely wet, covered in mud, letting the rain pelt him. He looked so happy, digging through the mud as if he was gonna find some buried treasure if he looked hard enough. 

Luke walked back outside, carrying his bags in his arms as he looked around. He sighed, "Cliveee!" He called, only having to take a few more steps forward before he saw Clive laying down in a puddle of mud, in between the two buildings. He looked up, an innocent look on his face as Luke stared at him … 

"Stupid-!" He whined, and Clive looked down, completely ashamed.

"I know." He mumbled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive look around the professor's house, having forced him to wear clothing. He said he didn't like it, but he seemed just fine in his vest, a pair. Of long pants that Luke had cut a hole for his tail in. Hershel seemed infinitely curious about him, after all, it wasn't every day that you see a person with functioning dog appendages. 

Luke continued to talk himself in circles, anxiously explaining why he'd be an excellent choice for Layton's apprentice.

"I'm really good at problem solving- and I'm a huge fan- i promise i can be of assistance to you-!"

"I- have to pee!" Clive said, and Luke felt his brain short out. He'd told Clive to just not talk, or move. Not only had he been moving things around, touching everything in Layton's office, but now he was loudly announcing that he needed to pee, in the middle of an interview … 

Luke sat there, on hershel's couch, before sighing, "Clive- please sit down-"

"Luke- i really need to go-"

"Well- can't it wait-?" 

"I gotta go now-"

"But- you just went-"

"I gotta go again!"

Hershel watched the exchange- listening to the two bickering about whether or not now was an appropriate time to go pee. Luke ended up making Clive sit down next to him on the couch, trying to continue his interview. 

Hershel was just looking at Clive though, watching him squirm around, leg anxiously shaking as he tugged at Luke's arm. "Luke- i- i gotta-" 

"Just- wait a second!" Luke said, "you should have let it all out when you had the chance!" He said, and Clive whimpered, ears laying flat on his head as he cowered away.

Clive was quiet, and Luke resumed talking, apologizing for Clive's behavior. Hershel just shook his head, before lifting his glass of water, pouring it slowly into his plant. 

Clive stared, not even realizing that he'd started peeing on the couch until Luke said something. 

"Clive!!"

"I didn't do it!"

"You- idiot!" Luke whined, "I'm so sorry!" Luke said, and Clive closed his legs, face going red as he continued to pee. There was a lot in the tank, it just kept going- and going- and … Luke and Hershel both watched him. They were in awe, but also disturbed at the amount of lemon juice Clive had stored in his body. 

Clive made a little noise, and it stopped, leaving him completely soaked, along with the couch, and the other two completely quiet …

"I didn't do it-" 

"Clive …" Luke sighed, and Clive covered his face with his hands, "I'm not here-"

"Clive-"

".." 

Luke looked at the Professor, "i- i'm sorry- i'll leave." He said, getting up. Hershel just shook his head, "no, no it's alright- i'd actually like to hire you both-"

" … both-? I-i think you're mistaken-"

"I don't think so- i think you both might have a certain quality that can be quite useful when you're together. " Hershel said. Luke hummed … he looked at Clive, who was too busy squirming around to even be listening. 

Useful quality, hm? Sounds like he just wants to experiment on Luke's dog.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive play with a random piece of junk he'd dragged into the house. It was a keyboard, and an old monitor. 

Luke guessed this was sort of- a monkey and typewriter situation, because Clive had actually gotten an old, gross computer, and enough parts to put it together. He didn't seem to know how to use it, he just liked the noise the computer made when he pressed the buttons. It was all just sitting on the floor, sometimes Clive would unplug the keyboard and bring it around with him. 

He liked his keyboard, good for him.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, finally walking up to him. Clive turned, and looked, "I'm- um … " he shrugged, and Luke put his hand on his head, gently petting him. Clive sat there, letting Luke rub his head, tail brushing across Luke's legs as he was gently kissed on one of his ears. "I'm sorry for calling you stupid- i know you really had to pee-" Luke said, nuzzling Clive. 

Clive blushed, "that's the third time! I always tell you when i have to go!"

"I know buddy- I know-" Luke said, kissing his head. Clive huffed, "i'm sorry i peed-" 

"It's not your fault-" Luke said. Clive laid down, letting Luke rub his side. 

"But- can you tell me who ate all my cookies?" Luke asked, looking all the Crumbs on Clive's hands. 

Clive just shrugged, 

"I didn't do it-"


End file.
